Lost Letters
by onlywearsdresses1991
Summary: Helga and Arnold started dating after their fateful kiss in San Lorenzo but than Arnold moved to live with his parents. Helga hasn't gotten a single letter or call from him since he moved. Will the couple stay together?
1. Another Bad Day

Hey guys this is my first Hey Arnold fan fiction and, of course, I don't own Hey Arnold.

Helga woke up to the sound of her dad laughing.

"You really are a freak aren't you Olga? Waking up to a shrine made for a boy who hasn't even tried to talk to you in three months." Bib Bob said.

Helga knew that she should be used to this by now. Ever since Arnold left to live with his parents, Helga hadn't been able to sleep because she missed him too much. She just kept tossing and turning and replaying their first kiss over and over and over. Usually at about three o'clock in the morning she'd drag her blanket to her Arnold shrine and fall asleep in front of it. That really sucked though because it meant that her dad usually found her in the morning and made fun of "Olga's sick obsession," as he liked to call it.

"You know Olga, it's time you moved on. It's obvious the boy has." Big Bob said.

Helga growled at her dad. She and Arnold had shared a very special kiss in San Lorenzo and then they spent every waking moment between the time that they returned to P.S. 118 and Arnold moving to San Lorenzo to live with his parents together. Those months of being Arnolds' girlfriend had been the best of Helga's life and a real dream come true but now Arnold was gone and she hadn't heard from him since she left. She wrote him a letter every day but she never ever got one in return and as much as it hurt she had no idea why.

"You know Olga that kids no good for you. He's an orphan from a poor family, with an annoying grandpa and he has the dumbest looking head I've ever seen, even if he did really care about you I'd never let you marry him." Bib Bob said.

"It's Helga dad Helga! Crimeny what is wrong with you Big Bob? How many times do I have to tell you? He's not an orphan anymore. I already told you he found his parents. You never got over his grandpa beating you because you can't play golf well and you, Big Bob have a much much dumber looking head that he does." Helga said every word with enough venom to kill a small child. She was sick of Big Bob and she was sick of this conversation. She was also sick of how he never listened or even paid attention to anything she ever said. Helga just ignored her dad and went to take a shower.

She turned on the hot water and felt it run down her body. This was one of the only times where she really felt at peace since Arnold had left. No one was around her. She was completely free to let her guard down and just enjoy the water. It's not like her constant stocker Brainy was going to randomly pop out of the wall and annoy Helga with his dumb loud breathing. Her minty green shampoo smelled so good and she enjoyed the way it felt in her hair. Of course, she was using the same shampoo as her blond haired foot-ball head so she could be reminded of the way he smelled.

Helga was enjoying every moment of the hot water when suddenly the water stopped running. Helga growled at the shower head like it had done something wrong even though she knew what happened. She stomped out of the shower and poked her head out of the door.

"Mariam!" Helga yelled furiously. "Why did you forget to pay the water bill? You always forget, crimeny it's not that hard."

"Oh well, I just didn't know that was due today Olga." Mariam said.

"It's Helga! Mariam it's due the same day every month. It's been that way since we moved here." Helga snarled.

Mariam gave her a blank look. She had at least raised her head from her sleep stupor.

"Every month since we lived here." Helga said.

"Well would you mind taking the check to the water people today?" Mariam asked.

Helga growled. She knew that if she didn't it would get paid tomorrow afternoon when Bob got to it.

"Crimeny Mariam, I'm soaking wet and sudsy, oh and I have school in less than thirty minutes. What am I supposed to do?" Helga was seething. In those amazing two months between that fateful kiss with Arnold and him moving to San Lorenzo to live with his parents she almost looked forward to mornings where the water ran out. She would just call her angel and ask to come over to take a shower at his boarding house. That way she could see him early in the morning and they'd walk to school together. Now those days were over. So she had to fend for herself.

"Oh well, I don't know Olga you could use the water bottles," Mariam said.

"No Mariam I am NOT going to use the water bottles." Helga said.

Five minutes later Helga found herself in the shower with five bottles of water around her.

"I cannot believe I'm washing myself off with water bottles." Helga said as she grabbed water bottles and washed the soap off of her body with them. After Helga was done she stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed and put her hair up her pink ribbon. She looked at the clock, only three minutes before the bus came. She quickly ran to the door.

"You have a date tonight so try not to get dirty. I hate to see you waste any more time on that dork." Big Bob said.

Helga gulped she had no idea what her dad was talking about and no time to ask him. She knew she would NOT be going on a date tonight especially not one her dad had set up for 'Olga.' She stepped out of the door of her house and saw that she made it in time. She got onto the bus and looked at Gerald. He quickly looked the other way. Helga knew he was watching her; he had been since Arnold left. She had no idea why but it really really bugged her. Helga tried to ignore that and quickly found a seat by Brainy. Yeah, he was annoying but at least he didn't make Helga talk about anything. Brainy kept up his typical heavy breathing and took off his glasses. This was how Brainy always greeted her, so Helga didn't break him glasses if she decided to hit him. But without Arnold around she felt too sad to even hit Brainy.

So what did you think? Read and review!


	2. The date

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome

"I cannot believe I'm going on a date with someone who isn't Arnold." Helga thought as she growled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that she knew complimented her eyes and her hair was down. She knew she was truly lovely but that was part of the problem. Whenever she tried to look beautiful no one noticed so she had come to believe that she was ugly, because if she wasn't why didn't anyone ever tell her. The first and only time she had ever heard anyone tell her she was beautiful was from the lips of her flaxen-haired angel. At first she thought he was just being nice as always but he told her she was beautiful several times every day and because of that she started to believe it. She only believed she was beautiful because of Arnold and because of that she never ever wanted to show off her looks to another guy, and that's basically what she would be doing tonight.

And it wasn't like Helga hadn't tried to fight Big Bob. She came home and sat down on her bed, promising herself that she wouldn't stand up until it was too late to go on the date. Big Bob found her there and told her that he wouldn't let her go to WrestleMania if she didn't go. That was all it took, Helga had been looking forward to WrestleMania for a year. She just had to go. She planned on writing Arnold a letter that night to explain what had happened, besides it's not like this was a date, no matter what Big Bob said. She knew Arnold would understand. He had the biggest heart of anyone Helga had ever known. That is if he still cared, she quickly stopped thinking that. Arnold would never just drop someone he cared about.

"Are you ready for your first date with a real man?" Big Bob asked when he walked into Helga's room.

"A real man, sheesh dad I'm only nine!" Helga blushed, how old was this guy.

"He's in your class little lady." Big Bob said.

"Who?" Helga demanded. She wanted to run away, there was literally no one in her class she could even stand being alone in a room with for more than fifteen minutes.

"If I told you that where would the romantic tension be, Olga?" Big Bob asked.

"It's Helga, Helga! And Listen Big Bob, I might be going to a nice restaurant and getting all dolled up but this is not a date. You got it? This is something I'm doing to get you off my back for five seconds. No matter what you or anyone else does the heart of Helga G. Pataki will never belong to anyone but Arnold EVER, so don't you get any funny ideas about me and this guy from my class." Helga practically yelled the last part. She hated this.

"Hey, hey, hey Olga you are going to have fun on this date and that's not optional, ok." Big Bob said.

"Yeah right." Helga said. Than with Big Bob watching Helga grabbed the locket from inside of her dress and laid it on her chest in plain sight so Big Bob and anyone else could see the picture. She glared at her dad. She had never let anyone but Arnold see her locket before but she knew that right now was a good time.

Helga's dad just grunted in acknowledgement, as Helga followed him and Mariam into the car.

Helga and Big Bob didn't talk to each other on the way there except for Helga's questions about who her "date" was going to be with. Big Bob didn't tell Helga anything except for that the boys' parents worked for his beeper emporium and had powerful positions. They had a good deal of money from the work they did in his company, and according to him that's all that really mattered anyway.

"Brainy," Helga said when she sat down at the table she had at the nice restaurant her dad chose, Ches Paris.

"Hi," Brainy said as he smiled at her.

Brainy! Her date was with Brainy! This was the guy her dad was so convinced she'd be the perfect match for. Crimeny her dad obviously didn't know anything about her.

"Well it could be worse; at least I don't have to give you the 'this isn't a date' talk that I had worked out. You already know you can't try anything, bucko." Helga said.

Brainy just smiled and lightly touched Helga's locket and then her hand. Helga smiled, she had had such bad luck that she was expecting pink boy or Stinky, or for her dad to be confused about which class Helga was in and set her up with a ninth grader.

Helga ordered three orders of shrimp for herself and two for Brainy. It had been her dad's stupid idea to set her up on this date; she was going to make him pay for it by ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. The three orders of shrimps were delicious and Helga actually really surprised herself by having fun. If she could say anything nice about Brainy, which she never would, than it was that he was a really good listener. He basically let Helga monologue about how mad she was at her dad, how much she missed Arnold, and how much everyone in their class annoyed her. Helga was to known to keep all of her emotions in so after she vented she felt a lot better.

"Hey, umm... Brainy," Helga said breaking a long comfortable silence that had come after she finished ranting. She hated talking about the way she felt but she knew if she could trust anyone besides Arnold to not make fun of her it was Brainy.

Brainy nodded at her encouragingly.

"Umm, it's not like it's a big deal or anything, bucko, because anyone could do it, but... thanks for listening," Helga said. She really meant it. It had been really hard to live without Arnold. Everyone at school either picked on her like Herald or ignored her completely. The only friend she had was Phoebe and Helga had been too sad to hang out with Phoebe so Phoebe just started ignoring her as well.

Brainy put his hand on hers and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Helga Gerald had been walking by the restaurant when Brainy put his hand on Helga's. It really didn't take long for Gerald to figure out what he thought was happening. He felt sick watching this scene and he quickly started walking to his house. He had stormed off so quickly that he didn't see Helga's Arnold locket.

The last thing Arnold asked before he left for San Lorenzo was to keep a close eye on Helga. Arnold knew that she had a rough home life and he was worried about her so he begged Gerald to keep a careful watch on her and give Arnold weekly reports on his girlfriends' well-being. Arnold was scared that Helga wouldn't tell him if she was depressed because he knew that she had a tendency to hide her emotions. So Gerald had watched her carefully. She didn't seem to be too upset but she was growing closer to Brainy. She stopped hitting him and sat next to him at lunch. Gerald thought Helga was just lonely so he waved it off as nothing.

To be honest though Gerald knew that Helga was bad news, he didn't like Arnold dating Helga because he knew she would just break his heart. Still, Gerald liked seeing his best friend so happy too much to say anything. But now Gerald had to, he wasn't just going to let Helga cheat on his best friend. Arnold deserved better than some jerk who would just refuse to reply to any of his letters for months, than cheat on him and break his heart.

When Helga got home she took off her dress, put on her normal pajamas, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and started writing her letter to Arnold.

Dear Arnold,

Oh my love, my flaxen haired angel every second I spend apart from you breaks my heart more. I wish so badly that you would pick up your pen and write that you miss me soon.

Anyway, I'm sure that you probably want to know how things are going in my life football head. Same as always really, not much new has happened. My dad still hates you (wrongfully, for what decent person could hate such a pure heart) and tonight he made me go out on a date, (after writing this Helga quickly scratched out the word date), no it wasn't a date. I'd ever go out with you. Ever! My dad made me put on a fancy dress and eat dinner with Brainy. I'm really sorry; please don't be mad, it literally meant nothing. I even showed Brainy my locket. My dad threatened to take away WrestleMania and well that's all I have been living for in the past few months since you left. Honestly, even though it was nowhere near being close to you eating with Brainy wasn't that horrible, I mean for a nerdy nose-breather he's not a bad guy. Anyway flaxen-haired angel here's a list of things I'm looking for in the perfect man:

Has to have blonde hair, it's the only gorgeous color

Has to have a foot-ball head

Has to have found his parents in San Lorenzo

Has to want to an archeologist

Has to wear plaid

Has to have a pig

Has to like my poetry

Has to be the main subject of all of my poems

Long story short I'm not settling for anyone but you. I like you like you a lot.

Sincerely,

Helga G. Pataki

Helga went to her closet, picked up her Arnold shrine and started dancing around the room with it and kissing it.

Fifteen minutes after Gerald left the restaurant he was in front of the phone. It was expensive to make long distance calls so his parents limited the number of phone calls he made to Arnold. He could only make one phone call a month. Gerald stuck out his jaw and called his best friend.

So there you go, what do you guys think? Also I'm good at writing Helga's character (I think) but Arnold is more of a struggle for me. I always pay more attention to Helga in the show because she's my favorite so I need some help. How do you think Arnold would react to what Gerald is about to tell him. I mean he'd obviously be upset but like what would he say or do. I know that Arnold's never cried in the show but do you think he'd cry after hearing the news? Would he be madder or just really really sad? If you help I'll mention your name at the start of the next chapter. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all of my reviewers especially ShiningErmerald0, Erika2392, and Nep2uune. You all are awesome. So I'm most likely only going to write two chapters after this. I've decided that this is going to be a short ff. I would rather write something short, than start on a really massive project that I can't finish and if I don't think I can keep writing this for too much longer with the insanity of Christmas, with that being said I hope you read and enjoy.

"Hi Arnold, what's up?" Gerald asked. He really didn't want to tell Arnold what Helga did but he couldn't help but feel happy to have another chance to talk to his best friend.

"Hey Gerald, how's life?" Arnold asked. Arnold smiled. He really missed Gerald.

"Nothing much is going on here, same as usual. How are you?" Gerald asked.

"I'm doing great; my dad and I went hiking today. It's beautiful here in San Lorenzo. But I have to ask, how's Helga?" Arnold asked.

Gerald gulped; he knew Helga would the person Arnold asked about. Arnold had been worried sick because she hadn't replied to his letters and he always used Gerald's weekly updates to calm himself down.

"Look, Arnold there's something I have to tell you about Helga." Gerald braced himself.

"What?" Arnold almost screamed. For a terrifying moment he pictured Helga's lifeless body at the scene of some horrific crime.

"Arnold, there's really no easy way to say this, but Helga, she's... she's cheating on you with Brainy, man." Gerald said the last part so low that Arnold could barely hear him.

"She what," Arnold asked.

"She's cheating on you Arnold. She's cheating on you with Brainy." Gerald said. Than Arnold did the last thing that Gerald was expecting. He started laughing, he laughed for at least a few minutes. He laughed and laughed until tears rolled down his checks.

"Good one Gerald, Helga and Brainy, yeah right." Arnold said. He was really sad that Helga hadn't written to him or even tried to talk to him since he left but he couldn't believe that Helga was cheating on him. She had been in love with him since she was three after all.

"I'm serious Arnold. You didn't see what I saw," Gerald said.

"I'm sure whatever you saw was wrong Gerald. Helga's not cheating on me." Arnold said in full confidence.

"Arnold they were at Che Paris. Helga was all dressed up. She had her hair down. I saw them hold hands!" Gerald was really worried about Arnold right now. He had a huge tendency to believe the best of people even when they had proved him wrong. Gerald wasn't about to let a jerk like Helga cheat on his best friend.

"Ok Gerald, calm down and tell me exactualy what you saw." Arnold said.

"Well I was going to the toy store to check out the demo for the new Space Invasion 5 computer game that's coming out in a week. Is it coming out in San Lorenzo?" Gerald asked, pausing from his story for a second to ask a vital question.

"Yeah, my mom already pre-ordered it. Now back to Helga," Arnold said, not even letting his favorite game distract him from his favorite girl.

"Oh yeah, sorry, so anyway I was going to the toy store and I saw Helga and Brainy in the Che Paris. They were talking and Helga was all dolled up, blue dress, hair down, the works. Brainy was wearing a tux and he had his hand on hers and they were just smiling at each other. They weren't even saying anything. They were seriously just smiling at each other. It made me sick Arnold. I didn't even stop to look for very long because it was obvious what was happening. I can't stand to watch anyone hurt you," Gerald said.

"Yeah, but this is Brainy we're talking about Gerald. Brainy! The guy Helga used to punch all the time." Arnold said.

"Arnold, don't you remember anything about how used to treat you? She tortured you every day and night, and than you found out she was just doing it for your attention and to hide her feelings. If that's how she showed love to you than how do we know she didn't like Brainy even more, and wanted a sick excuse to touch his face." Gerald asked.

"Gerald, she never punched me because she liked me, not because she liked me less than Brainy. That wouldn't make any sense." Arnold said somewhat stiffly. He always wanted to believe the best in people but honestly what Gerald just said did make sense.

"Who knows, the girl has some twisted logic," Gerald said.

"Maybe they were just out as friends." Arnold said. He really did trust Helga and he didn't think she'd hurt him like that.

"Arnold, you have all the facts man. Do you know anyone who goes to Che Paris with their friends? All the fourth graders know that place is strictly for dates. If Helga and Brainy wanted to hang out as friends why didn't they just get pizza or something? It would have saved them so much money." Gerald asked.

"Maybe Helga wanted to eat something nice and she didn't want to go alone. She does have sastificated tastes sometimes." Arnold said, barely suppressing a love sick smile.

Gerald groned. He knew this would be a hard conversation to have but he didn't expect Arnold to be this hard to reason with.

"Yeah, but Arnold even if that was true why would she be so dressed up. She was wearing a really nice dress." Gerald said.

"Well, you know it's hard to get into that restaurant if you're not dressed up. It's a formal place Gerald, what could she do just show up in her typical casual dress?" Arnold said.

Gerald paused for a minute, that did make sense but it still didn't explain so much else.

"She didn't have to leave her hair down, Arnold. I thought you said she'd only do that for you. She said that she just didn't feel comfortable looking beautiful in front of anyone else but the guy she liked, at the time that was you Arnold, but well she sure didn't look ugly tonight." Gerald said. He remembered one night when Arnold was still Gerald's neighbor. Arnold came over for a sleep over after his one month anniversary date with Helga and he didn't shut up about her once during that whole night. He told Gerald that she said she only wanted to look beautiful for Arnold because he had convinced her she was beautiful, or something like that.

Arnold's throat began to feel dry. He really didn't think Helga would ever cheat on him but he still felt really sad at the thought of Helga going out of her way to look beautiful for another guy. It hurt. Arnold didn't know why Helga hadn't replied to any of his letters or try to talk to him and Arnold's insecurities told him that Helga had moved on. He knew that Brainy had a crush on her and maybe Brainy found some way into his angel's heart during the time that he was gone.

"And, Arnold I really did see him touch her hand for a while and she didn't try to stop him." Gerald said. He knew from Arnold's silence that his point was starting to sink in.

"You-you ok Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Gerald. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Arnold said, doubting every word he said. He knew that having a long distance relationship at age nine would be hard but he thought his relationship with Helga could survive. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Hey, I have to go Gerald." Arnold said.

Gerald wanted to give his best friend a really big hug. Arnold was a quite kid; he always had been. He liked to help others but he didn't like to get help. Still, Gerald wished Arnold would open up to him.

"Are you sure?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, my moms calling me. Bye, Gerald and thanks for telling me." Arnold said.

"Ok, well if you need to talk." Gerald said.

"Yeah, I know, thanks," Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

Arnold ingored the dryness he felt in his throat and that his eyes were stinging for long enough to enter in the number of his beloved angel into the phone. He waited until the second ring.

"Hello," Big Bob said.

Arnold winced. This was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Is Helga there?" Arnold asked.

"Is this the orphan boy who used to date Olga?" Big Bob asked.

Arnold gritted his teeth. Big Bob was always really mean to him and he had no idea why.

"Yes, this is Arnold and I found my parents. I'm not an orphan anymore. Please let me talk to Helga." Arnold said trying to not let the venom that he felt towards Helga's father creap into his voice.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Big Bob asked trying to sound casual. He was honestly kind of surprised that his plan of having one of Arnold's many friends see Helga and Brainy in La Paris didn't work, but breaking the news to Arnold himself was even sweeter.

"Hear what?" Arnold asked keeping his voice guarded.

"Olga got a new boyfriend. Didn't she tell you? You know the kid in your class, the one who breaths really loudly. They just got back from their first date." Big Bob said.

"Please let me talk to Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I'm sorry, orphan, she really doesn't want to talk to you. Don't you think there's a reason she's never replied to your letters or tried to call you?" Big Bob said knowing full well that Helga had written a letter to Arnold every day since he left.

"Good bye, Big Bob," Arnold said.

"Good bye, you never were good enough for my daughter." Big Bob said.

Arnold hung up the phone. His heart was breaking but he couldn't let himself cry yet. Crying would mean that he was willing to admit defeat, that he was willing to let Brainy have Helga. Arnold was a gentleman at heart and if that's what she wanted he would accept it and find a way to move on, but first he was going back home. He knew that what he had with Helga was special. He wasn't going to let that go without a fight. He was going to do everything he could to win back Helga.

So that's the end of that. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later:

Unfortunatly Helga didn't know anything about the conversation Big Bob had with her flaxen haired angel. She didn't even know that her sweet prince had called her. She had no idea that Arnold was planning a trip to see her. She did however know one thing and that's that she wanted to go to her basement. Helga's family avoided the basement like the plauge; it hurt Big Bob's legs to go down the stairs too much and Mariam thought it was creapy. This meant that Helga, who was usually comfortable in her room, was the only one in the family who went down to the basement. She only did this when she wanted to go to a place that she knew her family wouldn't try to interupt her.

Right now she was in the mood to be left completely alone, because she was sad and she wanted to have a place to go to moap in complete silence. She had found out that little miss perfect Lila had gotten a boyfriend that day and she was forced to watch Lila and her boyfriend do everything she and Arnold used to, like hold hands in class, share their lunch and walk each other home. This had depressed Helga to no ends and really made her miss her boyfriend.

After checking to make sure that Big Bob and Mariam weren't in the hallway Helga quickly ran down to the basement. She quietly closed the door behind her, she didn't want her parents to know she was down there and she knew they wouldn't be worried or try to look for her. Once she was down the stairs she found the most isolated part of the basement before she took off her Arnold locket so she could see his picture clearly.

"Oh Arnold, that fate should tear us apart, fate that's cruel. Fate that makes me wonder if you my prince, my large hearted wonder cares for me. Fate that has clasped you from my ever adoring gaze before I could kiss those sweet lips enough; and fate that has made me wake up too many times without holding you." Helga began her monolouge. She pictured that soft violins played in the background as she spoke of her love. She began to pace the room.

"Days when I can't see your flaxen hair are truly days without color. Days where I can't kiss those lips are days where I wish my lips would fall off. Days where I can't hear that soft sweet voice make me long to hear nothing else, for the only beautiful sound is that of you speaking my name, all other sounds mock my heart. The heart which cannot beat without you, the heart which I wish would be still." She was having a hard time not crying. Life without seeing Arnold was hard enough but life without even getting to hear how he was doing, that was impossible. Normally she would just write her emotions down in her pink journal but she was too full of nervous energy to sit down.

"Oh Arnold if I could see that strangely shaped head, kiss those beautiful lips, and hear that soft voice what I wouldn't give just to be near you," as Helga talked she saw a closet that was hidden from view. She hadn't even noticed it before but she walked into it, turned on the closet's light and sat down, hiding as she continued her rant. "Just to hold you, oh my flaxen haired angel, I would give the world." All of her emotions had completely overcome her and she started crying for the first time since Arnold left.

After Helga cried for a few minutes with her eyes closed she smelled something really weird. It smelled like choclate. Helga opened her eyes and she was overcome with the sight of three teddy bears of different shapes and sizes, wilted roses (her favorite flower) and a whole box of letters. Arnold's sweater was on the top of the pile.

I'm sorry that this was really short and that I ended it kind of abruptly. It's finals week for me so back to studying. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Helga stared at Arnold's sweater in shock. For a few minutes she didn't know how it got there, than before she even wondered how a piece of her beloved could have ended up in the closet of her basement she stood up abruptly. She grabbed the blue sweater and hugged it to her chest like squeezing it could bring her closer to the boy she couldn't live without.

"Oh Arnold, love of my life, I wondered how you could possibly keep your promise to be there for me whenever I needed you because I always need you but here in the hour of my need you've come for me in spirits bringing gifts. Hey," Helga said grabbing a piece of choclate "these aren't half bad."

Helga also noticed another box with all of the letters and gifts she had sent Arnold over the past couple of months. It didn't take very long for her to realize that her dad had been hiding these letters from her and that made her furious beyond beliefe. She wanted his blood; but she had gone too long without hearing from Arnold to delay reading even one of these letters so she brought the box of letters and gifts to the comfest chair in the basement. She sat the teddy bears around the chair, collected a pile of chochlate that she quickly started devouring, laid her angels' jacket next to her like a relic and kicked her shoes up as she began to read all of the letters one after the next.

Dear Helga,

Things here in San Lorenzo are amazing. Spending time with my parents really does mean the world to me. I've gotten to go on so many hikes and picnics with them. I love their sense of adventure. I guess we know where I got that from now. I love making cookies with my mom and getting bed time stories from her. My dad says he's going to start teaching me how to fish soon. That should be fun. But how are you? How is school going? Is your dad still mean to you?

Yours,

Arnold

Dear girlfriend,

I've been away from you for a week and it already hurts. I really miss you, I miss walking you to school and than walking you back home. I miss the long afternoons we'd spend watching the clouds that always turned into us stargazing and not leaving until it was time to go to bed. I miss spending weekdays at your house doing homework, watching TV and ordering pizza. We always got pepporine pizza your favorite. But most of all I miss you. I miss your playful jabs that always made my days so fun. I miss knowing that you were checking me out in every class. I miss your beautiful hair and that pink bow that I've liked since kindgergarden. I miss your devotion to me and being liked by you. I miss you Helga, please write back soon.

Your,

Arnold

Helga sighed. It felt so good to finally know that Arnold missed her too. She opened her second box of choclate and started reading more letters.

Dear Angel,

I really like you like you. I know you've heard me say that before but I think it bears repeating. I'm a little surprised though; it's been two weeks I thought you would have written back or at least tried to call me by now. I guess your busy with school. Please write soon; I miss you.

And Helga, I know your strong and independent but I like helping you, especially when you actually let your guard down and admit you need help. I was worried about you so I made a list of things that used to bug you and I tried to help. I remembered how you used to complain because your mom would never remember to pack your lunches so I always shared my lunch with you, not that I minded, well I asked my grandma and she said she wouldn't mind packing you lunches. Just go by before school and she'll have one ready for you. She said you could also go over there to take showers if your mom forgot the water bill again. When I asked she said she'd do anything to help Elenor, I don't know why she calls you that by the way. Also do you remember the nights you couldn't sleep so you'd call me and I'd read you books until you fell asleep well here's a tape I made of reading the first Percy Jackson book. I even sent you my jacket if you got cold. If there's anything else you need please please ask.

Yours,

Arnold

Helga didn't hesitate to put on Arnold's jacket even though she wasn't cold in the least. Than she looked in the envelope and sure enough there was a CD. She smiled and held it to her chest. She knew her days of insamina were over. Hearing Arnold read to her always made her sleep. And even better she could hear his voice again.

Dear Helga,

So my parents said that they would pay for the flight if I wanted to have one of my friends come up for spring break. I really want to see you again! Please call me as soon as you get this. I can't wait to tell my mom to buy the ticket. I promise we'll have fun here. We can go hiking and fishing and play computer games and do anything you want to do. It makes me blush to even write this sentence but I really want to kiss you under the stars of San Lorenzo. I've day dreamed about it a bunch.

But if you don't want to come here I can use the ticket to fly down and see you instead. I know grandpa wouldn't mind having me for a week. That would mean I would get to see everyone else too and even though I had hoped to keep you to myself it would be nice to see the gang. A third option is that Grandpa offered to drive us to New York City to spend a few days there. I know you've always dreamed of going. We could do whatever you wanted there: see art meuseums, walk through Central Park, even go to a wrestling show. I'll honestly enjoy any of those options beautiful, as long as it means I can see you I'd be ok with going to the grocery store. Get back to me soon.

Sincerly,

Arnold

Helga wanted to scream. She remembered the days she spent during spring break, moaping around and boredly wondering why Arnold wasn't replying to her while he had all of these fun plans worked out for them. Big Bob would regret the day he messed her spring break up.

Dear Helga,

Gerald came up here for Spring break because I couldn't get a hold of you. I tried to call and I even left a message but I never heard back from you. It was nice to see Gerald but I missed you too much to enjoy it.

Sincerly,

Arnold

Helga wanted to cry some more. He missed her. He really really had missed her. Helga read a few more letters and than she got to one that was wet. There were dried drops of water on it.

Dear Helga,

Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gotten mad. We could have still been friends. I don't know what happened or why you don't like me like me anymore or why you never replied to my letters. that really hurt but I would have never guessed that you were cheating on me (if you still even see me as your boyfriend). I mean you've loved me since you were three, you built a shrine for me. I never thought you'd lose interest so quickly. Still, I want you to know I forgive you. I really didn't want to cry about this but I'm not an emotionaless warrior, what you did really hurt my feelings. It's like the pain I felt when Lila started liking Erine except for Lila never meant as much to me as you do.

In the end if you choose Brainy I will let you go. If that really is the case I'll get out of the way and just be your friend, but I'm not just giving up Helga. If finding my parents taught me anything it's that if something or someone means a lot to you than you don't just back down. I've always admired what a fighter you are and now I plan to fight for you. I know I can make you happy, I did it for months after all, and I'm not just going to give up on that. My mom bought flight tickets and I'll be there to see you in three days. I'm going to prusue you and flirt with you and show you just how much I'm capable of loving you. My flight comes at 8, I'll be at your house with flowers and something I know you'll think I look good in at 9.

Your football head forever,

Arnold

Helga had no idea what to do. Arnold was coming, she checked the date of the letter, in three days. He was coming to prusue her. That sounded like a dream come true but he didn't need to; she was his and she had told him that many times before. Also, she wasn't cheating on Arnold. She would never ever do that. How could her prince think that? She wondered what Arnold had heard through the grapevine and why he had believed it. Helga really wished Arnold had gotten the letter it would have saved him so much pain.

Helga's anger at her father returned full force. She was going to make her dad suffer for hurting her angel. First though Helga needed to do something that she had dreamed about for months. She needed to hear Arnold's voice. She sneaked into her room so her parents didn't hear her and she put the CD Arnold had given her into her CD player, as promised Arnold's voice was on the CD. Helga laid down clutching her locket, she had only planned on listening to the CD for twenty minutes but she not sleeping regularly had taken quite a tool on her nine-year-old body and she was fast asleep before Arnold even finished reading the second page.

So what did you guys think. I still don't feel like I've got Arnold's character. Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm sorry it took me a while to update this story. I had finals last week and I've been distracted by reading "Arnold's Leg" by NintendoGal55 which is an amazing story. It's one of the best fics I've ever read and some of the Helga/Arnold moments were so cute that I stopped breathing for a second.

To answer the really good question of scribbler97 Arnold didn't get Gerald to talk to Helga because he knew Helga's a closed book and he was assuming that if something was wrong she wouldn't tell Gerald. Good question though.

Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this.

"Olga, wake up, we need to talk," Big Bob said as he shook Helga awake.

Helga had fallen asleep for an hour and than Big Bob heard Arnold's voice and came into her room. He saw that she was wearing Arnold's jacket while listening to the CD he made her and figured out what happened.

"Oh thanks Big Bob, if I ever want to know who _Olga _won't end up with in the future I'll remember to ask you." Helga said. She felt anger rush through her as she remembered how her dad hid Arnold's letters from her.

A dumb confused look appeared on Big Bob's face.

"You know, because... I'm not Olga..." Helga said. Big Bob kept giving her a confused look. "Crimeny Big Bob, I'm Helga! Olga is the name of your oldest daughter."

"Oh yeah, right, whatever, I know that." Big Bob said.

"Gah, there's nothing you can do to keep Arnold and me apart." Helga said.

"Hey, hey, hey, little lady, this is my house and as long as your under my roof you'll do what I say and right now I say to stay away from the orphan." Big Bob said.

"Yeah right Big Bob, you-as usual-are being freakishly slow on the uptake so I'm going to make this very easy for you to understand. Arnold and I are in love, you got that loooove, and when two people are in love there's nothing a parent or anyone else can do to separate them." Helga said.

"Don't get a smart attitude with me. I'm a lot smarter than you think I am. In fact just two days ago freak head called. Do you want to know what he wanted?" Big Bob asked.

Helga gritted her teeth in anger. She was the only one who was allowed to make fun of Arnold's freakishly shaped head.

"He wanted to talk to you, and do you know what I told him? I told him that you had no desire to be with him because you already had a new boyfriend." Big Bob said.

"Dad, you know that's not true. Why did you tell him that?" Helga asked. She felt like her dad had slapped her.

"Because Olga, it's not healthy how you keep obsessing over him. You have a shrine built for him for crying out loud. You've written books of poetry about him. It's freakish and disgusting. I seriously think you have some kind of a mental illness. I've never been that sickly obsessed with anyone. Besides it's unhealthy to be that committed to someone at your age. It's like you have no other interests. You're nine for crying out loud. That's the real reason I hate Arnold, not because of his grandpa or the fact that he's an orphan but because you love him too much. He's no good for you. It's like you don't even know that there's a world outside of him. He has complete control of you and you don't see any flaws in him. What would happen if he tried to make you give up your friends or your family? You need to date other guys like Brainy to realize you have options. It's my job as your dad to make sure that your life doesn't get messed up and I'm going to do that by keeping you apart." Big Bob said.

Helga took a moment to compose herself. Her dad's words really stung. She always feared that there was something wrong with how much she obsessed over Arnold but Dr. Bliss had said it was ok to be so in love, and she was a child physiologist for crying out loud.

"Excuse me, Big Bob or should I call you the amazing Beeper king who suddenly decided to care about me, I do have other interests and I know there's a world outside of him. You'd know that if you knew the first thing about me" Helga said even though she knew she was lying.

"I do care about you Olga." Big Bob said.

"Don't lie to me. You don't care about me and you never have dad, all of these years I've needed you and you've never been there help me. I mean crimeny, no wonder I fell in love with Arnold so hard. He's the only person in the world who cares about me at all." Helga said.

Big Bob stared at her like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Don't be ungrateful. I've always been there for you and you know it. I pay for all of the bills and give you a safe place to sleep. I even go to the parent competitions with you." Big Bob said.

"Yeah and than you get all obsessed with winning and don't even enjoy it. Face it dad, you don't care about me. I've always hoped you would but you just never did. You even think I'm Olga and you don't know anything about who I really am." Helga said. She slumped her shoulders she wanted to cry. Deep down she's always known that the only person who really cared about her in the slightest was Arnold and now her dad was trying to stop Arnold from caring. That really hurt.

There was a slight pause in the conversation.

"Do you really think that? Do you really feel like I don't care about you?" Big Bob said.

"It's obvious dad. It's even obvious to people who don't really know you like Arnold and his grandpa." Helga said. She painfully recalled the looks of sympathy that Arnold and his grandpa had given her after Big Bob and Phil golfed. Big Bob had bossed Helga around, called her Olga and not cared when he hit her in the face with his golf ball, which basically showed everyone that he didn't care about her at all. Even though she knew he meant well she had wated to scream at Arnold when she saw the look pity in his eyes. She didn't need or want anyone's pity. This memory made Helga's fury come back full force.

"So you can't blame me for obsessing over Arnold he's given me something that I've never ever felt in this home from you, mom, or even perfect Olga. He cares about me! He loves me! He knows my name which is way more than you can do jerk! All you've done for me was boss me around and make me feel like I'm not good enough to even deserve to be Olga's sister!" Helga almost yelled. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been this mad at her dad.

"Hey, hey, hey Olga you've stepped way out of line! I won't have you dating, obsessing over and even worshiping a boy who's bad for you! You're not allowed to date Arnold and that's final!" Big Bob yelled. He had a temper as huge as Helgas and being called a jerk in his own house had made him really mad.

"LUCKY FOR ME YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT!" Helga yelled.

"OH YEAH!" Big Bob screamed. He stopped for a second to get his temper under control again. He was going to make how things worked very clear to Helga but he didn't need to scream to do so.

"And how are you planning on dating lover boy with him out of the country? You seriously think I'm going to let you see him on Friday when he comes here ready to cry his pathetic eyes out to get you back. Oh no little lady his trip is going to be for nothing because tomorrow you're not taking the bus I'm going to pick you up right after school and than I'm going to lock you into your room. Than he's going to return to San Lorenzo thinking you don't care about him." Big Bob said.

"D-dad, please, Arnold's the only thing I care about..." Helga said.

"Yeah and if he wasn't the only thing you loved I wouldn't have to do this but your unhealthy unnatural obsession is just sick." Big Bob said. Than he closed the door and left. He always liked to have the last word.

Helga ran to her Arnold shrine.

"Please, please, Arnold, don't let my dad get in our way. I love you. I don't love you too much, I just love you." Helga said. She had never ever been this afraid in her life. She loved her angel and she would do anything to be with him but her dad had scared her so badly. Helga couldn't help but wonder; could he actually tear them apart?

Thanks for reading guys, please review. Also should I redeem Big Bob or keep him evil. I can see it going either way at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I was just thinking about my last chapter and I'm sorry because it wasn't very good at all. Big Bob may be a jerk in the show but I really don't think he'd go as far as to lock Helga up in her room. I mean what's the worst he ever did in the show? Accidentally hitting Helga with a golf ball and than telling her to stay out of the way was probably the worst. I really don't think he'd go as far as I made him. That chapter just screamed that I was being untrue to his character in order to create some drama. So sorry about that, the next chapter will almost certainly be up by the end of the day. Thanks for bearing with me you guys are the best.


	8. Chapter 7 REWRITTEN

So sorry I had to rewrite this chapter but I thought the first version was way too dramatic. Thank you so much to SakuraBea for helping me see that it really wasn't that bad. Your meant a ton to me, unfortunately I didn't get it until I spent a lot of the day writing this. Thanks anyway sooo much for your review. I really hope you enjoy this anyway SakuraBea and because of your sweet review I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

Anyway, here's the new chapter 7.

"Hey Helga wake up, get out of bed" Big Bob said shaking Helga awake. He had a happy look on his face.

"Ugh... what do you want Big Bob?" Helga asked. She felt her anger coming back to her. Since when did her parents wake her up for school anyway? She always had to set her alarm unlike most of the kids she knew who were waken up by their parents.

"Well, I've been thinking about out fight yesterday, and how I hid your letters and about how I've treated you all your life and I wanted to make it up to you." Big Bob said.

Helga just sat up in her bed and crossed her arms.

"What do you say, give Big Bob one last chance?" Big Bob asked.

"I'm not just going to forget how you called me a freak because you bought me something nice bucko." Helga said. This wouldn't be the first time Big Bob knew she was mad and tried to buy her forgiveness.

"Come on Helga, please one more chance." Big Bob said.

Helga felt her heart melt a little when Big Bob called her by the right name. She couldn't even remember the last time he had done that.

"Oh, alright, one more chance, but I'm not going to give Arnold up just so we can have peace," Helga warned. She was still crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to ask you to," Big Bob said.

Helga's eyes got wide but one look into his eyes told her that he was serious. This wasn't some kind of trick.

"Now get dressed or you'll be late." Big Bob said.

"I have school Big Bob,"Helga groaned. It was just like him to forget something as trivial as the fact that she had to go to school.

"Well I'm letting you skip this one time, besides I know you'll want to for what I have planned," Big Bob said. The pride was evident in his voice. He was so proud that he had been able to plan something that he knew Helga would enjoy and remember for a long time.

"What do you have planned?" Helga asked, she couldn't help but be curious.

"I've been up all night calling every airline I could think of. I must have called in fifty favors but I got your boyfriend new tickets." Big Bob said.

Helga felt like her heart was about to burst from joy at what she thought Big Bob was saying but she couldn't afford to let her guard down for even a second.

"New tickets for what?" Helga asked. A slight smile on her face betrayed her.

"He's coming here early. I bought him new earlier tickets yesterday, he got on the plane at 5 in the morning and he'll be here in an hour. You're going to meet him at a restaurant for a special breakfast." Big Bob said.

Helga gasped and jumped out of her bed. She couldn't help but be so overwhelmed by joy that she jumped into her father's arms.

"Thank you dad! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Helga was amazed by how much love she could feel coming from her dad. This was the first time either of her parents had ever given her a real hug and she needed this physical contact so badly. She guessed what she said yesterday really got to him. They had a long hug and than Helga let go.

"Look Helga, I'm sorry that I hid your letters and that I haven't been the best dad to you through all the years. I'm going to try to get better." Big Bob said. Helga couldn't help but believe him.

"It's okay day," Helga said in earnest. All of her anger had melted when she found out about Big Bob getting earlier tickets.

"I understand why Arnold means so much to you. I guess he really was the first person who showed you how much he cared about you." Big Bob said looking down at his shoes nervously. He didn't show emotions well at all.

"I...um...I want you to know that I-I care about you too, Helga. That's the only reason I tried to keep you and Arnold apart. You're my daughter and I guess, I guess that you have a lot of reason to not believe me but I do really care about you." Big Bob said.

She hugged him again and he hugged her back. Several moments passed of Helga just being in her dad's arms and feeling so loved. Finally getting close contact from her dad felt amazing.

"But because you're only nine we need to make a few ground rules for your relationship before you go out with him today." Big Bob said when the two pulled apart.

It only took a second for the tense environment to return as soon as Big Bob said that. Helga put her hands on her hips.

"Like what bucko," Helga asked.

"Nothing huge, you just need to follow four basic rules." Big Bob said.

Helga relaxed a little even though she kept her hands on her hips.

"First of all do you have anything besides the boy that you're even interested in?" Big Bob asked.

Helga thought about that for a long time. She was interested in watching professional wrestling but besides that she really couldn't think of anything. She really didn't want to admit that to her dad though. She was terrified that he'd call off her date with Arnold if he knew.

"Um, well, I like wrestling." Helga said.

"No, not just something you like to watch other people do but something you yourself like to do." Big Bob said.

Helga thought for a minute.

"I, I like to write poetry." Helga said. She was leaving out the small fact that she only ever wrote poetry about Arnold.

"Well you need to keep doing that. I don't like that mushy poetry stuff but maybe you can read your poems to Miriam." Big Bob said.

Helga nodded. She knew that Big Bob didn't like poetry and she wasn't expecting him to want to read any of her poems, even though it would mean a lot to her. Still, she was overjoyed that he even asked what she liked to do for fun. And his rule wasn't a big deal at all she could keep writing poetry. There was a poetry club in her school she could join and maybe eventually she could even write a few that weren't about her king.

"Second you need more friends. I don't like to see you here alone. Olga used to have at least fifteen friends at any time, she was never here alone. I finally see that you're not Olga and I don't expect you to be but you can't be here alone all the time. It's freakish." Big Bob said.

For a second she took that as an insult because until today it would have been a side jab about how she's not popular like Olga. Now she could see the concern her dad finally had for her though. And she had really missed Phoebe so it wouldn't be hard to get the Japanese girl back into her life. She also wouldn't mind inviting Brainy over for pizza occasionally. He was growing on her.

"Okay," Helga said.

"Now for the harder stuff," Big Bob said. Helga sighed.

"You know the Pataki's have a name for ourselves in this community and you're not allowed to do anything to soil that name." Big Bob said.

"Yes Big Bob," Helga sighed. She had heard Big Bob say that at least fifteen times before.

"So you can't do anything sexual with him or let him get you pregnant. Even if he says he's going to leave you if you don't you can't." Big Bob said.

Helga blushed.

"Crimeny Big Bob! We're nine years old!" Helga almost screamed. She felt humiliated. She knew that Arnold would never ever pressure her into anything she didn't want to do.

"That's a rule for the future." Big Bob said.

"Okay, dad," Helga said even though she was still red from that rule.

"Are you ready for the final rule before I take you to Che Paris?" Big Bob said.

"Yes," Helga said bracing herself. She was ready to be done having this conversation that was for sure.

"You have to take down your shrine." Big Bob said.

For a few long moments Helga just started at Big Bob like he was a space alien.

"No way, Big Bob, no way, I agreed with all of your other stupid rules but you can't take my shrine." Helga said. She was going to keep to that. Her shrine was too big of a part of her now that she had it for six years and she was not going to get rid of it. There was nothing Big Bob could do to make her.

"It's not healthy for you to have a shrine of a boy in your closet. For crying out loud he's a nine-year-old not a god. I'll let you keep your locket and all of the pictures you have of him because that's something that a normal functional girl would have of her boyfriend but that shrine just screams mental illness Helga." Big Bob said.

Helga took a few steps back from Big Bob in shock. He had seemed so reasonable during this entire conversation. He said that he wouldn't ask Helga to give up Arnold. Couldn't he see that this was almost as bad?

"I...I...dad, I can't" Helga said feeling like she was about to cry. She needed her shrine so badly especially now that her sweet prince wasn't there. It took a second for her to regained her composure. "And you can't make me." Helga hissed the last part.

"I don't like how sick you're acting over one boy." Big Bob said.

Helga was so hurt. Big Bob had seemed so uncharacteristicly understanding during this whole conversation and now he was trying to change something that she felt was a very important part of her personality.

"Look Helga," Big Bob took something folded out of his pocket unfolded it before he showed it to her. "This was in one of Arnold's letters but I kept it and the letter out of the box because I thought I might want to use it later. It's a picture Arnold drew."

Helga gasped when her dad showed her the picture. It was beautiful! She knew that Arnold had some artistic ability after he drew the float but she didn't know that he had this much talent. Helga and Arnold were holding hands in the middle of the picture. Phoebe was holding Helga's hand and Gerald was holding Arnold's hand. Eugene, Stinky, Harold, Rhonda, Sheena and all of the other members of Helga's class were also holding hands with the four so it looked like they were forming a chain. Mr. Simmons was smiling in the background. There was a silver chain wrapped around all of their hands that said the word 'friends' repeated several times. Helga had to admit that the picture was really cheesy but she loved it.

"So if you get rid of your shrine I'll pay someone to paint this as a mural in it's place." Big Bob said.

Helga smiled. That would be almost as good if not better than a shrine because her beloved himself had made it. She knew it would take a lot of courage to get rid of what had been her most prized possession for years but she knew she could do it.

"So what do you say little lady?" Big Bob asked.

Helga smiled.

"Okay dad I'll do it," she said after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"There's my girl," Big Bob said. Helga gave him a quick hug.

"Now you better get ready for your date." Big Bob said.

Helga quickly ran to the shower she was so excited about finally seeing her sweet beloved prince. Before she got in the shower she quickly ran back to her dad and gave him another big hug. She hesitated for a second not sure if she was brave enough to do what she wanted to. If she told Big Bob this and he didn't react to it the right way she'd be crushed. She really wanted to try though.

"D-dad, I love you." Helga said releasing him from her hug.

She looked down at her shoes nervously when she said that.

"What? Oh yeah I love you too," Big Bob said.

Helga stood there with her mouth gaping open. He had never told her that before. She'd never even heard those words directed at her by anyone but Olga until her flaxen-haired angel told her that. Slowly, a smile graced her face.

"Now enough with the mushy stuff, you're going to be late for your date." Big Bob said.

Helga smiled and quickly ran to her shower. She knew her day could only get better.

So just a few credits I owe. The beginning of this chapter was almost completely ripped from a scene in the episode called "Quantity Time" where Big Bob wakes up Helga to take her to the big show he thought she wanted to go to. I also owe credit for the picture to the last Harry Potter book which is by J.K. Rowling. Sorry I know this chapter was a bit of a cheese feast but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Read and review to make me happy. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome. I know I keep saying this but this really is the second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Helga sang in the shower. She knew she was a horrible singer and she hadn't sang in the shower since she was very young but she was doing so today. Her heart was alive with joy. Her dad had said he loved her! He was going to get a mural painted in her room of something Arnold had drawn! And she was going to get to kiss her beloved king today! Her life was so so good. Helga had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the voice that blessed her dreams.

"Hello Miriam. How are you?" Arnold asked.

Helga's smiled a dreamy smile. Her beloved was here? But that wasn't right. He was supposed to meet her in thirty minutes at Che Paris.

"Oh you know, I'm good. You're one of Helga's little friends aren't you? Well I'll have to tell you you're here. Helga your little friend is here!" Miriam yelled.

"Please do come in." Miriam said.

Helga heard footsteps after Miriam said that. Her heart jumped into her throat; her true love just walked into her house! She started to franticly comb her hair, brush her teeth, put her hair up and put on her regular dress. Ugh, there were so many things she had to do just to get ready and she hated each thing because it meant a minute longer until she got to see her love. She didn't have any time to get dressed up. She was fine with that, she had always been most comfortable when she wore her normal clothes. Luckily, she knew that Arnold thought she was beautiful no matter what.

When she was done getting ready she had to stop herself from literally running down the stairs. She stopped for a second when she saw Arnold.

What the...

He was the same old more attractive than any other guy she could ever even dream of Arnold. And he was holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, roses. But he was... he was...

She felt like she was in the Twilight Zone Arnold was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt with a white turtle-neck shirt under it. He was also wearing brown pants and he had black shoes to go with it. He was even wearing glasses. Helga's heart broke when she realized what he was doing.

_I'll be at your house with flowers and something I know you'll think I look good in. _

Arnold thought she was in love with Brainy so he had dressed like him in order to impress her. Usually Arnold stuck to his true colors no matter what and that's something she loved about him but heartbreak and jealousy can make people do weird things. She knew this well as she had tried dressing like Lila at a masquerade party just to impress him. Yet still she was Helga and she clearly needed to change a lot for him, by doing things like being nicer. The thought of Arnold thinking he needed to change even a single thing for her sickened her. She needed to correct him immediately and she knew how.

When Arnold saw that Helga had stopped by the stairs, hesitating to come down to see him his face fell. Just two months ago he knew that she would have all but ran down the stairs to greet him. He knew that she had a boyfriend now so things would be different but he had still secretly held out hope that it had been a misunderstanding. He had been planning what he would do and say to try to get her to like him again for weeks but he finally decided to just relax and be himself. That's what he would have advised any of his friends to do and he never wanted to be a hypocrite who wouldn't take his own advice.

"Helga, I brought you flo-" Arnold started to say when Helga walked over to him.

She didn't let him finish his sentence though. She grabbed his hand and lead him to her room. As soon as she got there she started kissing him. She tried to kiss him with as much passion and as much love as she could.

_Oh Arnold please let this show you how amazing you are to me. You never ever need to change to gain my love. Please let this show you that I could never have feelings for anyone else. Oh my sweet prince I've been dreaming of this for months. You're lips are as sweet as I remember them being. _Helga thought as she wrapped her arms around him so he couldn't escape her.

Arnold was completely taken aback. He had to admit he really liked the feeling of her lips against his. For the first few moments he was as stiff as a brick because he was so stunned. He had gone though all of the possible outcomes from her being mad at him to her just being apathetic to her wanting to still be friends but he never expected her to want to make out with him immediately. Than he dropped the roses on the floor with no regard to them and kissed her back. He started to really enjoy it before he gently pushed her off of him. Arnold had to talk to her. He couldn't really enjoy this until they were dating again. The thought of this being their last kiss hurt him too much.

"Helga, I-" Arnold started to say.

"Oh can it football head," Helga said. Over the months of the two dating she playfully calling him football head and he didn't mind at all.

She kissed him with more passion than before. She really hoped she was getting her point across. If she ever saw him dressed like Brainy to impress her again she would loose it. She started running her fingers though his flaxen hair.

Arnold was now kissing her back without even trying to fight her. For a heart-breaking second he wondered if she was only acting this way because of how he was dressed, but if that was the case than so what? His outfit had worked and at least he got to kiss his beautiful angel one last time if she really didn't want to be with him anymore. He touched her soft hair that he loved so much. Than he slowly ran his fingers down her spine and rested them on her back. He loved her so so much.

Than for no explainable reason he pictured Brainy in his mind. Oh no, what had he done? He hated making people sad and he never wanted to gain anything at the expense of other people. If Helga really had been dating Brainy than he couldn't stand kissing her right now. He didn't know much about Brainy but from what Arnold saw he seemed like a cool guy albeit a quiet one and Arnold didn't want to hurt him. He gently pushed her off of him as much as he hated having to do so.

Helga immediately tried to kiss him again but Arnold wasn't having it.

"Helga stop it!" Arnold demanded. He almost cringed at the tone he took with his angel but he had to stop her. What was right was right and he wanted to do what was right.

"What hair boy? In case you haven't noticed I don't want to talk to you right now I'd rather be doing other things." Helga said. She lunged at him, her lips at the ready, but he dogged.

"Helga sit on the bed," Arnold said. Helga was so taken aback by his unusually harsh tone that she sat down immediately.

"We need to talk," Arnold demanded.

Helga gulped and quickly sat down.

Thanks again for reading. I tried to write Arnold more in character and I think I succedded at that but I'd love to hear what you think. You guys are awesome. Read and review. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Well here it is the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed.

Recap:

"Helga stop it!" Arnold demanded. He almost cringed at the tone he took with his angel but he had to stop her. What was right was right and he wanted to do what was right.

"What hair boy? In case you haven't noticed I don't want to talk to you right now I'd rather be doing other things." Helga said. She lunged at him, her lips at the ready, but he dogged.

"Helga sit on the bed," Arnold said. Helga was so taken aback by his unusually harsh tone that she sat down immediately.

"We need to talk," Arnold demanded.

Helga gulped and quickly sat down.

"A-abuout what?" Helga asked nervously shuffling her feet. She didn't remember the last time she had felt this nervous around her prince.

"Well, Helga, I just wanted you to know that we belong together. I mean we get along great, we're always making each other laugh and I love spending time with you. You make me happy and I think I make you happy too." Arnold said.

"Yes, my beloved, of course you make me happy. You make me happier than I've ever been in my life." Helga said smiling at him with a love sick smile.

Arnold gapped at her. He wasn't expecting this reaction from her, than again he couldn't think of a time when she hadn't surprised him. He loved her unpredictable ways.

"But, what about Brainy?" Arnold said. He really loved Helga but he wasn't going to let her use him to cheat on her boyfriend.

"What about Brainy? Arnold we never went on a date. I mean...I guess we did kind of but it never meant anything," Helga said.

"Wait... what?" Arnold said. Her and Brainy went on a date but it didn't mean anything? He honestly couldn't see how that could possibly make any sense. How could a date not mean anything, especially one where the boy and girl held hands? He knew that Gerald would never lie to him and he couldn't imagine that Big Bob would either.

Helga froze for a minute. Her dad had lied to Arnold but she thought he would have told him the truth after he gave Arnold the ticket, it was the only right thing to do.

"You mean my dad never told you the truth?" Helga asked. Crimeny, did she have to do everything around here?

"The truth about what?" Arnold asked. He looked at Helga's honest eyes and he felt a glimmer of hope rush through him.

Helga looked down at her shoes. She was really embarrassed to have to admit that she even kind of went on a date. She didn't know how he would see what happened. She was so sure it didn't mean anything but she was new to the dating world. What if she did something wrong without meaning to? Why oh why didn't she just give up Wrestlemania? She would have given up wrestling all together if it meant that she could have saved him a scrap of pain.

Arnold noticed the sad embarrassed look on her beautiful face. He wanted to know what had happened. He would forgive his angel for anything if it meant that he could keep her as a girlfriend.

"Helga, what happened?" Arnold asked putting an arm on her shoulder.

Helga looked up at his face and smiled sadly.

"I-I, I'm sorry Arnold, the date never meant anything. I didn't even think it was a date. It's just that Big Bob told me I had to go on a date and I told him I'd never go on a date with anyone but you but than he threatened to not let me go to Wrestlemania and I...well I needed something to look forward to when I thought the love of my life wasn't replying to my letters. It wasn't a date though, and I didn't even know it would be with Brainy. My dad set me up on a blind date. I made it clear to Brainy that it wasn't a date and I even wore my locket outside of my shirt to make sure everyone knew I belonged to you." Helga said.

Arnold smiled the biggest smile since he talked to Gerald that fateful night. He believed every word she was saying. She had always been painfully honest even when he really didn't want to hear the truth so he could trust her to be honest now.

"Helga, I don't blame you for doing what you did, your dad made you do. I don't see it as a date either and I don't blame you for not wanting to miss out on Wrestlemania." Arnold said.

"Really?" Helga asked smiling at her king.

"Of course," Arnold said, "but Gerald said he saw you two holding hands." Arnold really truly did believe his queen but he had to be completely sure.

"W-what? Gerald saw us?" Helga said. She felt an extreme amount of anger at tall hair boy.

"Yeah, he called me and he said that he saw you and Brainy at Che Paris. He said you were all dressed up and that you even held Brainys' hand." Arnold said.

Helga wanted to smash Gerald's face in when she heard the pain in Arnold's voice. She didn't understand why Gerald had told Arnold that without talking to her first.

"I-I, I'm sorry Arnold, my dad made me dress up. And I never ever held Brainy's hand. I talked to him for a long time about how much my family was bugging me, how alone I felt, and how much I missed you. It felt amazing to actually have someone to talk to and I felt so much less alone, than I thanked him for listening and he put his hand on top of mine. It was only for a few seconds though and it wasn't anything romantic at all. It was something that he did as a friend to comfort me." Helga said.

"Ohhh," Arnold said. Now everything was making sense. Helga had gone to Che Paris on a blind date that her dad had made her go on (when she wasn't even aware that Brainy was the other guy). She was dressed up because her dad had made her and she never held hands with Brainy, he was merely placing his hand on hers as a comforting friend gesture. Helga smiled when she saw how Arnold looked like he had finally figured out a puzzle. The confident happy look on his face made her heart speed up.

"So, um, I must look preety stupid dressed like Brainy." Arnold said blushing.

"You look incrediably dumb," Helga said playfully.

Helga grabbed Arnold's fake glasses and pulled Arnold close kissing him with all of her strenght. She threw his fake glasses on the floor and enjoyed the satisfying smashing sound that resulted in them being broken. Arnold kissed her back with his full strenght, now that he knew the truth he wasn't holding back at all. Several moments passed before they broke the kiss so they could breath. They smiled at each other nervously, each of them had so many butterflies in their stomachs.

Helga was high off of Arnold's lips which wasn't helping her process any of her other emotions and she had so many that she thought she might explode. She was sad that Arnold had gone through so much pain because he believed Gerald. She was furious beyond belief at Gerald. She was honestly pretty upset that Arnold thought she would ever cheat on him. But most of all Helga was just happy, ecstatic, that her king was here. She knew she would always be happy as long as he was close by.

"Gah! Why on earth would Geraldo ever tell you that, I mean what that hell? I'm going to have to straighten him out with Old Betsy and the Five Avengers at school tomorrow." Helga said, letting her natural state of anger override her other emotions. Arnold cringed a little, he still wasn't used to hearing curse words, especially not from one of his peers and he was always surprised on the few occasions she cursed in front of him.

"Helga, don't be mad. I know Gerald and he wasn't trying to do anything wrong or hurt you. He just didn't want me to get hurt. He's kind of protective of me like that. Sure, he jumped to conclusions which was wrong but in all of my time of knowing Gerald he's never done anything to purposely try to hurt anyone. Besides, he's okay with us dating as long as it makes me happy. I'm sure he'll start to like you once he realizes you'd never hurt me. It's hard to not like someone as awesome as you," Arnold said.

Helga got very angry very easily and once she was pissed she stayed that way, sometimes for years, but Arnold was the only person who knew how to make her stop raging. He knew she wouldn't be so mad if she knew that Gerald was just trying to help him. Arnold also knew that nothing melted her heart and her anger as quickly as hearing him compliment her.

"Helga, I'm really sorry for believing your dad and Gerald, they were wrong and I should have known that. You love me so much and you've proved that every day since we started dating and even longer than that." Arnold stood up, put his hands on her cheeks, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Will you forgive me?" Arnold asked.

Helga sighed in love when she saw his gorgeous jelly-bean green eyes looking at her and felt his soft hands touching his face.

"Of course, my handsome king, I'd forgive you for anything," Helga swooned.

"That's what I like to hear," Arnold said.

He sat on the bed and held her close to him while playing with her soft blonde hair, that he adored.

"And don't worry I promise to spend every second with you until I leave on Sunday to make it up for you." Arnold said after they cuddled for several minutes.

He was expecting her to be overjoyed or at least happy, but he wasn't expecting her to start crying. He had never seen her cry since kindergarden and Harold stole her cookie. He never liked to see her cry but it had been better in kindergarden, at least than he knew what to do. Now he didn't even have an idea why she was crying.

She moved away from her beloved teddy bear and laid face down on her blue pillow. _Stupid football head,_ she thought. He had made her walls come down and brought her out of her shell so that she was venerable. She hated this! She wasn't supposed to be weak especially not in front of Arnold. She was supposed to be tough and strong and fearless, so than why was she sobbing her eyes out in a pillow with her beloved in the room. She just couldn't be selfless anymore. She felt his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"H-Helga, what's wrong?" Arnold asked.

She just scooted away from him and kept crying. She wasn't trying to reject him she just hadn't been comforted when she was crying since she was three and she was too embarrassed to accept the help she so desperately needed.

"Helga, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me." Arnold asked, as he gently tried to move her shoulders so that she was forced to look at him. He had never really seen her cry and he was really worried.

Several minutes of Arnold trying to ask her questions and her just crying in response passed. Finally, he just gave up and resorted to holding his angel as she cried. As always, he was just going to wait until she felt like talking to him. There really wasn't anyway to get Helga G. Pataki to tell you anything she didn't want to. After three minutes she faced him and started to cry into his shirt as she held him like he was a life jacket. He was surprised for a moment but than he just smiled and kept rubbing southing circles onto her back, while saying 'shhh,' 'shhh,' 'it's going to be okay,' 'I'm here,' and any other generic but hopefully comforting thing he could think of to say to his angel. After ten minutes of just being held she looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arnold I just... I guess I just can't stand the thought of you leaving." Helga said.

"It's ok, I'm so sorry angel," Arnold said as his heart broke under the crushing weight of her sadness.

"I just..." Helga couldn't even describe how sad she was.

Her prince had come. Her dad had said kind words and even said he loved her. She had agreed to try to be friends again with Phoebe and she knew the Japanese girl would like that. After all that she just didn't know how to go back to being alone.

"I'm good at being alone, I guess, I just don't want to to have to be." Helga said.

"You're not alone, I'm here for you. I'll be here until Saturday Helga and I promise I'll write you a letter every day," Arnold said.

"Crimeny, can't you see that's not enough," Helga said.

She quickly told Arnold about the conversation she had with her dad this morning and how she was afraid that he'd revert back to his old self after all of that and how she would need Arnold to be there in person to survive that told him about promising to give up her shrine and how they were going to paint his picture in her closet, which flattered him. She told him about how she had broken off her friendship with Phoebe but promised her dad to gain her as a friend again. She told him how scared she was that after being given so much false hope from today that she'd go back to being alone with only letters and Brainy to keep her company. Every word she spoke broke Arnold's heart a little more.

"I mean I know I'm not a princess like little Miss Perfect Lila or super popular like Olga but why do I have to be alone all the time? I mean yeah, it was fine when I had always had it this way before I started dating you but than I realized how nice is it to not always be alone and after that I just can't take it anymore." Helga said. She had stopped crying now but she was still completely miserable.

"I'm really sorry Helga, you may not feel like a princess but to me you are. You don't deserve to be alone." Arnold said as he put his hands on her checks. "I promise we'll have so much fun today that you'll forget all about it." Arnold said.

"You don't understand," Helga said. She looked Arnold straight in the eyes and he saw the desperate look on her face. "I need you football head. I need you every moment of every day. I'm going to need you when I wake up and see Maiaim passed out drunk on the sofa in the morning. I'm going to need you when I'm walking to school in the rain and I don't have an umbrella. I'm going to need you if Big Bob ever calls me Olga again. I'm going to need you when I go to school and want to clobber Harold for making fun of my unibrow and only you can calm me down so I don't get a detention for doing so. I'm going to need you when class is painfully boring and I need someone's adorable head to throw spitballs at. I'm going to need you when I'm watching TV after school and just wish you were around to have fun with. I'm going to need you when I can't sleep at night and I've listened to that darn CD so many times I can quote the first Percy Jackson book in my sleep. Long story short I need you, not letters, you, in the flesh, right here in my arms, right now, and always. That won't change ever and no one fun day will make up for missing you football head." Helga almost yelled the last part and she almost started crying again.

Arnold was taken aback but flattered just like he was whenever Helga made a long speech about how much she loved him, which happened quite frequently. This time was different though, usually Arnold just responded by kissing her on the check or saying he loved her to but he didn't know how to respond to this.

"Do you really need me that badly?" Arnold asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Doi hair boy, why else would I be crying right now?" Helga said.

"Well, Helga, I need you too, my princess. I need you every single second of everyday. I need you when I doubt that I'm artistic or talanted and you're there to remind me that I am. I need you when I give someone advice and they just ingore me but you remind me that my classmates would be lost without me. I need you when it's raining before school and I need to see your beautiful bow to brighten my day. I need you when I wake up and think about how much I miss kissing your georgeous face. I'm going to need you when class is horribly boring and I need someone to throw spit balls at my head so I can be annoyed instead of bored. I need you when I need to laugh and only your infamous impersonations of people will do the trick. I need you when I'm being bullied by some jerk and only you're strong and brave enough to protect me. I need you after school when I have homework to do and it's only fun to do with you. I need you when I'm tired but need someone to read to before I can really relax. Long story short Helga I need you, writing letters isn't enough for me, I need you with me, in my arms, right now and always. That will never change ever, I promise." Arnold said.

Helga just looked at him and smiled. It meant so much that he said that. She memorized every word and was going to write it down in her journal as soon as she could, that way she could read it whenever she was lonely. Arnold took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Helga, I didn't want to tell you this until Friday because it was supposed to be a surprise but I hate to see you so upset." Arnold said.

"Wh-what?" Helga asked afraid to hope.

"I missed everyone so badly but mostly you that I had a hard time being happy in San Lorenzo. I tried my hardest to have a positive outlook because I was still with my parents which had been my dream for as long as I can remember and I even made some friends but it was still hard. I told my mom and she and dad decided it really wasn't fair to keep me away from all of my friends and my grandparents. They said if I wanted to we could all move back, my parents have some connections with the college here and they could get jobs teaching archeology. Still, I knew they were really happy and I didn't want to be the reason they had to leave a place they loved." Arnold said.

Helga sighed dreamily, that was so like Arnold to think of others before himself.

"When I heard you were cheating on me with Brainy I knew that moving back would be the right thing to do. I mean we're nine for crying out loud, I don't think we're mature enough for a long distance relationship yet and I love you too much to do anything that would hurt our relationship. I told my parents I needed to move back. If I could win you back than I could ensure that I'd never have to risk loosing you because of distance again and if I couldn't win you back than at least I could be around you and maybe one day you'd break up with Brainy and I could be your shoulder to cry on." Arnold said giving Helga a flirtatious smile that made her giggle like the school girl she was.

"So you're moving back to Hillwood!" Helga screeched, she felt like she was about to hyperventilate.

"My parents thought it would be best if I finished the school year in San Lorenzo and my parents need some time to arrange stuff with their jobs and, of course, we need some time to pack, so we won't be able to move back for two months but we'll be here in June, but my parents promised we'd move than. They thought spending the summer with my friends would be a nice treat for me cause I was away from everyone for so long." Arnold said.

"SO YOU'RE MOVING BACK TO HILLWOOD!" Helga screamed. She couldn't help it. She had spent months praying for this. She jumped on top of Arnold and kissed him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Helga said kissing his nose, checks, lips, hair, ears, forehead, basically every single part of his face. She started crying again but this time it was from pure joy. She knew that the two months apart would be hard but she could handle it if she knew he would be with her once the months were done. Heck, she could walk through hell with a smile on her face if she knew he was waiting on the other side.

Arnold laughed out of joy. It felt so good to know that his queen loved him after the two long months he spent doubting and wondering, and just recently the week he spent being convinced that she didn't and had moved onto a new guy.

"I love you to Helga," Arnold said, after he spent about fifteen minutes just enjoying being kissed by his queen. "So are you ready to go to the restaurant?"

"Hey, if it's all the same to you football head why don't we just stay in. We can cuddle and eat pop tarts and watch cartoons. I'm not going to share you now that I have you my sweet prince. Later we can go on a walk and I guess after school I can share you with our classmates for a bit so you can tell them the good news." Helga said, kissing him some more and giggling at the thought of Arnold being hers alone.

"Okay perfect, I love you," Arnold said.

"I love you more football head," Helga said holding his hand.

Helga smiled, the plan really did sound perfect. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day and possibly even the rest of her life with her divine angel. Gerald and Big Bob may have thought they would keep Helga and Arnold apart (even if they had good intentions) but love means you can't separate people, and they had only made Arnold realized he couldn't be apart from his queen, so truly they had just brought the couple closer.

**The End**

It's done. Thank you so much to all of the people who read and reviewed this story. Your input has meant so much to me and it's the reason I kept writing. I enjoyed working on this story and I can't believe it's over. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And I would love to hear if you liked this story, if you didn't, what you thought was done well, what you thought could have used some improvement and anything else. So read and review.


End file.
